cawfandomcom-20200216-history
Travis Banks
Career Early Beginnings Travis Banks, born in Miami, Florida, had goals from the day he was born. One of those goals was to become rich. He started a lemonade stand at a young age and made quite a lot of money with a twisted take on "Supply And Demand". He would supply free peanuts, chips, or pretzels but little to the people who ate them, he oversalted and soaked them in a concoction of jalapeno juice and hot sauce overnight. The extremly thirsty customers were at the mercy of Banks and Banks could charge whatever he wanted. After making a sizable profit, Travis started working up to bigger things such as buying school supplies and selling them to classmates. After that, Banks upgraded to cutting costs by stealing equipment from his school and selling it back to them for a larger profit. When Travis hit his teens, he invested in the stock market and made his first million. A year later, Travis got up to a billion dollars and started training to be a wrestler at the Florida Wrestling League Training Center. Florida Wrestling League In 2007, Travis Banks debuted and won against the Light Heavyweight Champion, A.J. Booyah. The next week, Travis went one on one with Booyah and won the Light Heavyweight title. Two weeks after Tracy Cash joined Travis for his LHW title defense against Booyah but Tracy accidentally tripped Travis which allowed Booyah to win the title back. The next week, Tracy showed up wearing sunglasses. She started crying in the ring while talking about what Travis had done. Cash took off the sunglasses and had a sizable black eye which she said had been done by Travis after losing the Light Heavyweight title. Banks made his way to the ring and threatened to do it again but A.J. Booyah stopped him. Later on in the night, Banks went one on one with Booyah for the LHW title while Tracy Cash was firmly in the corner of Booyah. In the match, the ref got knocked down and Travis grabbed the Light Heavyweight Championship. Tracy managed to take it away from him and she looked poised to hit Banks with it but ended up blasting Booyah with the title. Tracy revived the ref while Travis got the pin for the three count. Tracy got into the ring after the match and wiped at the black eye to reveal paint. Tracy and Travis embraced in the ring while the fans were very angry that they had pulled a stunt like that. A few weeks later, Travis Banks lost the LHW title to A.J. Booyah who had the help of the FLW Interstate Champion, Jason Manson. Banks defeated Manson in a steel cage match when Banks escaped after Manson was knocked down and out with brass knux. Travis' reign as the Interstate Champion brought out a more vicious side of the young man. Manson demanded a rematch in a Weapons Match. Travis Banks showed how agressive he can get when he used a steel chair to break Manson's ankle. Banks lost the title a month later when Charlie Hustler won after Manson hit Banks upside the head with a crutch. Banks challenged Manson to an unsanctioned match. Banks went on to defeat Manson when Charlie Hustler attempted to help Manson in return for his title win by throwing powder in Banks' eyes. Banks kicked the powder back into Hustler's face and shoved Manson into Hustler to have Manson get nailed with The Big Hustle. Banks pinned and won the match. Hustler was punished for his involvement in the match by putting the Interstate Championship on the line against Banks right there. Banks made short work of Hustler to reclaim the Interstate Championship. During that time, the Heavyweight Champion Chi Chi Cubano had been injured and FLW commissioner decided to put the title on the line in a battle royal open to anyone who was not a champion. The winner of the match was "The Masked Menace" and it turned out to be Travis Banks. Banks winning the Interstate and Heavyweight title made him a double champion. At the next big show, Travis Banks defended both titles in a two out of three falls triple threat match where the first fall was for the IS title and the second fall was for the HW title. His opponents were Big Strong Guy and Thomas Marksman. BSG pinned Marksman for the IS title but Travis would retain the HW title when rang the bell when BSG pinned Marksman which made BSG think the match was over. Travis caught BSG with a DDT on the title belt and kept the HW title. Travis eventually lost the title back to the returning Chi Chi Cubano in a match marred with controversy when Cubano got Travis with the Cuban Crunch and the ref counted while Travis' foot was on the ropes. The next week, Travis was granted a title rematch in which he won when Tracy Cash got into the ring, ran into Cubano and Cubano turned his attention to Cash who was holding her face. With Tracy distracting Cubano and the ref, Banks used a steel chair then The Bank Shot to win his 2nd and final Heavyweight title before signing with HCW. In his last match, he faced off against AJ Booyah. Banks won the match but afterwards in what seemed to be a show of respect, Travis gave Booyah the HW title but then Travis kicked him in the groin and smashed him in the face with the title. Banks dropped the belt and took time off. All-Styles Wrestling Being signed to A.S.W opened a big door for Travis Banks as he won the newly introduced Inter-America Championship on an episode of Thrash. Wrestling Facts *'The Billion Dollar Boot' (2009- ) *'The Bank Shot' (2007-2009) Championships Held FLW Heavyweight Championship (2x) FLW Interstate Championship (2x) FLW Light Heavyweight Championship (2x) ASW Inter-America Championship (1x Current) Personal Facts *Travis Banks' inspirations in wrestling are Ted Dibiase, Ric Flair, and Roddy Piper *Travis Banks and Tracy Cash have been friends since childhood. They started dating when they were teenagers. *Travis Banks has a strict diet but he does love pizza on occasion. *Despite the on-screen character, Travis Banks never turns down a fan for an autograph or picture. *Travis Banks' penthouse costs more than most mansions put together.